


Kill Me

by UltraTainted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Charlie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean, Corporal Punishment, Dubious Consent, Jealous Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Outlaw!Cas, Possessive Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Cas, not historically accurate, this is not a nice fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraTainted/pseuds/UltraTainted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was on his way back home, after two years  he was finally going to see his mom and Sammy again. And then the stagecoach was attacked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desperado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556071) by [J3 (CaseMatthews)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseMatthews/pseuds/J3). 



> I changed the characters around, but kept the era, cause I liked it.
> 
> For theackles, because I told her about it and she wanted it, so blame her. 
> 
> This is not a nice fic, there will be a lot pain for Dean. If this bothers you, get out.  
> If not, welcome and hello from my hometown, Hell.

They were almost there, Dean was starting to recognize the landmarks. Not that there were a lot of them, this was Kansas after all. It was just a stunted tree here or a dusty boulder there among the low rolling hills that told Dean he was almost home. He rubbed his hands down his pant legs and stared out the tiny window. Dean was excited, very excited, he was bouncing up and down in the hard seat, biting his lip. 

"Dean, settle down, boy." Dean jumped a little as his father spoke in his ear and laid a gentle hand on his arm.

He tore his gaze from outside the window and swung it to his Alpha Dad's face. He smiled a little and concentrated on sitting still. It was harder then it seemed. After two years of living with his Uncle Bobby after a crazed alpha had gone total stalker on his ass in Lawrence, Dean was finally getting to come back home. John had deemed it safe, so Dean was going to see his Beta Mom and little Sammy again. Dean took to rocking back and forth slowly.

"Dean, I swear..." John started, though not unkindly.

Dean froze and scooted closer, fitting his hand into his Alpha Dad's. Sure, at seventeen he was to old for that hand holding crap, but he hadn't seen any of his family in two years, and he was a frikkin omega, so he figured that gave him an excuse to be a little touchy feely. John didn't say anything else but squeezed his eldest son's hand. 

They had spent two days in this stagecoach and they were both sick to death of it. But there was only about an hour left before they pulled into Lawrence, so John could understand the boys impatience. Hell, if he didn't have to be the calm, mature Alpha, he would be putting off the same excited scent his son was. 

Suddenly, a shot rang out from somewhere behind the stagecoach, there was a dull thud as the bullet buried itself in the wood post of the door. A second later the coach lurched forward as the driver whipped the horses into a gallop. Dean was thrown forward across the coach into a beta woman's lap. John scrambled to grab his son by the collar of his coat, "Dean, under the seat,  _now_!" he barked.

Dean flailed a little, but managed to slide under the seat and brace himself so he wouldn't be thrown around again. Another shot thudded into the coach, and the shotgunner on the top of the coach began returning fire. Dean squished his eyes shut and willed it to stop, but of course that didn't happen. He could hear John cursing above him, worry coming off him in droves. The beta woman was whimpering as the shots rained down on them. Dean heard a strangled cry and then a thump as the driver took a bullet, bounced off the side of his coach and hit the ground. He could tell by the sounds of the shots who ever was firing them was getting closer. The shotgunner stopped returning fire, he must be dead too, Dean thought. Then the stagecoach began to slow down. "Stay under the seat, Dean." John hissed as it came to a stop.

The omega had no intention of disobeying his Alpha Dad as the door to the coach was jerked open and its occupants roughly ordered to get out. A spike of fear threaded through Dean, what if they smelt him? He was an omega, bad things happened to omegas, they got raped all the time, especially out here in the unsettled west. Dean took a deep breath and tried to reign in his scent, they wouldn't find him if they couldn't smell him, right? The outlaws were ordering John and the beta woman to hand over their valuables. Dean could still hear the beta crying, she had stunk up the coach with her scent, maybe it would be enough to cover his. He gnawed on his lower lip and craned his neck to catch a glimpse of what was happening. He looked straight into the masked face of one of the outlaws. His breath caught in his throat as the man, _an alpha_ , reached out a gloved hand for him.

He was seized by the back of his neck and pulled from his hiding place, he kicked and fought, scratching at the alpha, but he was too strong, he just tutted at Dean and hauled him out of the coach, holding him up when he couldn't get his feet under him. "What have we here?" He said, his voice rumbling out like he was amused.

John stepped forward with a snarl. "Leave him alone!" rage boiled through his scent.

Dean whimpered and blinked back tears, Alpha Dad was angry, he had disobeyed, he hadn't stayed where he had been told, now he'd gotten them into more trouble. The alpha tightened his grip on the back of Dean's neck, and _wrongdang_ _erwrong,_ Dean stiffened against it. The alpha ignored John and sniffed at Dean's neck, he hummed appreciatively and Dean swung a fist at him. With a chuckle the alpha leaned back out of the way and said, "Feisty little omega, but not far off from your heat, I think." 

One of the other bandits, a beta, laughed evilly, "Won't we have fun, then?" 

Dean whined at that and shook his head. John growled and charged at the alpha holding Dean. Spinning quickly, but never letting go, the alpha raised his gun and fired. 

The smoke cleared and Dean stared, open mouthed, as his Alpha Dad crashed to his knees. He cried out when his Alpha Dad fell to his face in the dirt. He went limp when he saw the dark hole in his Alpha Dad's back. The ringing in his ears wasn't going to stop anytime soon, but he felt himself screaming something, felt tears streaming down his face as the alpha who had just murdered his father threw the omega over his shoulder and headed toward his horse. Dean was still watching as he was carried away as the beta woman's head snapped back when she took a bullet to the face and she crashed to the ground. Dean crumpled against the alpha, shaking and crying, and too disoriented to resist as he was placed on the ground, a strip of cloth shoved roughly between his teeth and his hands bound behind him before being hoisted up onto the horse. He felt the alpha settle in the saddle behind him as he slid into utter blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, first chapter, hope ya frikkin like it. Or don't, whateves. I'm going to bed. There may or may not be a chapter tomorrow, depends if I have time to actually write one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized I killed four people in the first chapter of this fic. Ooopps, ha sorry D= Don't worry there will be a lot more dead people by the end of it. I have had an absolutely evil vision that I will be writing into this in a later chapter and anyone who reads it will hate me for ever. But that's not gonna happen for a while. 
> 
>  
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, while I was mixing up some doughnut dough (because, yes I'm making those again) I was thinking just how nice it would be for Dean Smith and Sam Wesson from S4 It's A Terrible Life to totally never find out they were brothers but still go hunting together and kick some monster ass and all that good stuff and they would still become basically legends and be called Smith and Wesson, and that's when I clued in that a 'Smith&Wesson" is in fact another type of rifle. Thank you writers, for that, it kinda took me a while to get that joke, but, hey, I got there eventually!

Blearily, Dean opened his eyes. He groaned a little and shut them again, the sun was too bright. By the motion he could tell he was on a horse, someone was holding him up, thank goodness, because if they weren't he was pretty sure he would have fallen off, his limbs felt really weak. He wanted to go back to sleep and this person who had their arms around him smelt really, really good. Dean snuffled in another breath of the scent, spicy and earthy, like pepper and petrichor. He had never smelt anything like that before, a thought skittered across his mind. Who, and why, was this person holding him? 

It all came crashing back, the stagecoach, the hold up,  _Alpha Dad._  His eyes popped open as he stiffened and threw himself away from the body behind him, a muffled cry escaping his lips. It was then that he realized that he was bound and gagged. He was slipping, falling, from the horse when the grip around him tightened and scooped him back in place. Dean let out a whimper.

"Easy there, boy you're alright." The alpha's gravely voice was supposed to be calming, and he rubbed a hand up Dean's side. 

Dean shivered at the touch, he didn't care if this alpha smelt good, he had killed Alpha Dad, and Dean fucking  _hated_ him. He growled as well as he could through the gag but the alpha just chuckled at him. 

"What are we gonna do with him, boss?" Someone else addressed the alpha. 

Dean turned a little and peaked around his captor's shoulder at the two men behind him. Correction, man, the other one was a woman, she was the one who had shot the beta woman in the face. The man leered at Dean. A chill swept through him and he sat back around quickly, the back of his head knocking into the alpha's chin. A soft curse followed and Dean hunched in on himself, preparing for a blow that never came. Instead, the alpha answered the beta's question. 

" _You're_ not going to do anything with him, Gordon." 

A bit of relief flooded Dean's scent, but then soured as he realized exactly what the alpha had said. The beta sputtered with his words, and the alpha clarified. "The pup is an omega. That means that us alphas, Charlie and I, get to have our way with him. You don't."

Dean whined and wiggled, tugging at the ropes around his wrists. The alpha only wrapped his arm tighter against Dean's middle.

"That's not fair!" Gordon yelled, his scent, already disgusting, twisted into something darker.

A cold chuckle came from woman. "Life isn't fair, Gordon, get used to it." 

"Charlie doesn't even like male omegas." Gordon groused.

Both alpha's pointedly ignored him. Charlie brought her horse up beside Dean and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. Her grip was hard, fingers pressing uncomfortably into his jaw, but Dean stared back into her eyes. Blue, a dark blue, and her hair was red and cut short into a bob. She released Dean and sat back, "He's a defiant little shit, Cas."

Cas shrugged, "We can work on that." 

 

Dean lost track of how long they rode. His arms had long ago gone numb from being pressed into an awkward position, his jaw ached from the tightness of the gag. For the most part the three outlaws had remained silent, Cas and Charlie riding side by side and Gordon bringing up the rear. Dean watched as the sun slowly sank in the sky, he wondered if they were ever going to stop. He sighed and Cas petted his hair. Dean jerked his head away, huffing. Cas grabbed him by the hair and yanked him back into his chest, a warning growl making Dean decide it would be better to stay still for the moment.

Left to his thoughts, Dean wondered what Beta Mom and Sammy would do when the stagecoach didn't arrive on time. Would the sheriff get a posse together and ride out? They would find the massacre, the driver, the shotgunner, the beta woman with her face blown off, Alpha Dad, shot through the chest. Dean felt tears prick the backs of his eyelids, if Alpha Dad hadn't been trying to protect him, he would still be alive. If Dean hadn't been so much trouble in the first place, they wouldn't even have been on that stupid stagecoach. It was his fault, Alpha Dad had been bringing him home from Uncle Bobby's. Dean wouldn't even have been at Uncle Bobby's if he hadn't been an omega. He hated being an omega, hated how every one treated him, like he was some precious thing, hated the looks he got from alpha's, hated how he couldn't do anything with out his alpha's permission, hated his heats. Oh god, his heat. He was due for one in a few days. What was this alpha do to him then? That was a stupid question, Dean knew _what_ the alpha would do, but would he, would he mate with him? Dean's breath quickened,  _pleasepleasenonotthat,_ he whined inwardly.  

At last they rode into the yard of an old weather beaten farm. The sprawling house sat in a slight bowl, perfectly hidden from view. An equally ramshackle barn stood to the side of the house. If it weren't for a few chickens scratching at the dust by the porch, Dean would have thought the place was deserted. He was lifted to the ground by Cas, and the moment his feet touch earth, Dean was thrashing, kicking, bucking, anything to get away from the alpha and his pheromones. Cas simply waited a moment, holding the struggling omega at arms length before jerking the boy to him and wrapping him up in a tight hold. Dean jerked and spasmed, hissing his displeasure, but he couldn't move, not held this close with his face plastered to the alpha's chest. Slowly, Dean gave up fighting and went limp in Cas' arm. The alpha hummed at the boy and stroked a hand over the nape of his neck. Dean hated the way it made him melt into the alpha.

"There boy, that's better now." Cas soothed picking up the omega and setting him over his shoulder again, carrying him into the house.

He walked through the kitchen back to the bedrooms, entering his and kicking the door shut behind him. The omega was going to look so pretty spread out on his bed in the throes of his heat, flushed and begging to be filled. Cas smirked at the thought, no one was going to touch this beautiful boy until he was done with him. Cas threw the omega on the bed, Dean bounced and almost fell off the other side but caught himself in time. He scrambled to get his legs folded under him and stared at the alpha wide eyed, breath coming sporadically. Cas watched him a moment, delighted with his find, yes the boy was perfect. Smiling, Cas turned on his heel and left the room, leaving the omega bound and gagged, helpless on the bed.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Dean will actually talk, soon, maybe, if Cas ever decides to take the gag out.  
> Anyway yeah, that's it, for now. I might write another chapter now, idk.  
> But first I need to go read something happy cause thinking about all the angst I'm going to be putting these characters through has made me kind of sad.
> 
> Haha, just kidding, I live off the pain of others. Cause I think I left me soul somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me problems. I wasn't getting it right, so I avoided the issue like I always do and went and wrote a Destiel one shot that I might get around to posting sometime. Then I ran out of things to procrastinate on so I tried again. Hopefully it's not too shitty of a chapter.

Cas found Charlie and Gordon in the kitchen, they looked up as he entered. Charlie raised an eyebrow at him, "Figured you'd be with the omega."

"Thought that I would wait for his heat, make it more enjoyable." Cas sat down in a chair and set his feet on the table.

Charlie nodded, "Won't be long, being around a new alpha will make the heat come along faster." She said.

Cas took her at her word, she knew the most about omegas out of the three of them. Gordon frowned, "How long are we going to have to put up with it stinking up the place?" he complained.

Charlie pinned him with a look, "You were excited about having him here before."

"That's when I thought I was going to be having a piece of its ass," He shouted, "now, it's just going to get in the way, and you," he pointed at Cas, "are going to have to get rid of it sooner or later."

"I will deal with the omega if he's too much trouble." Cas said decidedly, "If you don't like the fact that he is here, you can clear out your things and leave."

After that Gordon shut up. He wasn't happy about the omega, but he didn't want to leave this gang. Cas let you get away with a lot of things, so long as you didn't cross him directly, unless of course you were Charlie. He didn't have to like it, but he wasn't stupid enough to press the matter in front of Cas.

 

 

Dean sat on the bed, wide eyed and shocked. He had expected to be raped, but the alpha had stared at him, then just  _left_. He took a moment to gain control of his breathing. Blinking as his eyes adjusted to the low light, Dean glanced around the room, looking for a window, or other possible means of escape. At first Dean thought there wasn't any window, but he soon saw that it had been boarded up. Well that was just great.

He tried to test the ropes on his wrists again, but he had lost any feeling in his arms a long time ago, they would hurt like a bitch when they were untied. _If_  they were untied. He grimaced, he was in desperate need of water, his throat was parched and his tongue felt like sandpaper. Dean shuffled around, trying to find a comfortable way to lean against the head board. Finally figuring out that it was impossible to be on his back and comfortable, he flopped onto his stomach. He was exhausted, he wanted to sleep but he didn't dare. Instead, he waited, terrified, for the alpha to come back. At every little noise he twitched and jumped. 

Tears started filling his eyes, he just wanted to go home. He wanted Beta Mom to run her fingers through his hair and sing to him like she had when he was just a pup. He wanted to snuggle up in Alpha Dad's lap, even if he was to old for that. He wanted to feel safe again. 

He lay there a while, in his own misery, tears trekking down his face. Finally the door pushed open and Cas came into the room. He lit the kerosene lamp by the bedside table and the soft light of it spread over Dean. He sobbed as the alpha knelt on the bed and reached his hand out to him, he was going to take him now wasn't he? To Dean's surprise the hand landed on his head and stroked over his hair. "Shush, pup, it's alright." the alpha soothed in his deep voice.

Dean couldn't help it, he leaned into the touch, he needed some kind of contact. He sniffed a little, trying his best to stop the tears.

Cas slipped the tip of his finger under the gag. "Do you want me to take this out and untie you, pup?"

Hell, yes, he wanted that! Dean let out a whimper and nodded his head vigorously.   

The alpha chuckled and undid the knot at the back of Dean's head, slipping the strip of cloth out of the omegas mouth and throwing it to the floor. Dean immediately sucked in a deep breath and winced as it hurt his dry throat. Cas' fingers moved to remove the ropes tying his arms back. They fell limply to his sides as Cas tossed the length of rope to join the gag.

"Here, sit up, I want you to drink this." Cas reached around and picked up the glass of water he had brought in.

Dean sat up, crossing his legs, but when he tried to lift his arms, they wouldn't move, they were to numb. Cas didn't seem to mind and held the glass to Dean's lips. He growled, turning his head away stubbornly, he didn't want his kidnapper to help him. The alpha waited a moment before setting the glass back on the table, "Your loss pup." He said, a little edge in his voice and annoyance in his scent.

Immediately regretting his decision, Dean pouted a little, looking at the water longingly.  

"Either you want it or you don't. Make up your mind, puppy." Cas was watching Dean closely.

Dean ran his tongue over his lips and stole a quick glance at the alpha's face. It was schooled into a neutral expression. Dean dropped his eyes back down to the water. The alpha picked the glass back up and placed his fingers under Dean's chin, forcing the omega to make eye contact. Dean's breath hitched, he wanted to look away, but couldn't bring himself to. He stared into cornflower blue eyes, they stared back, seemingly to his very soul. Dean felt his heart beat speed up and he twitched uncomfortably, his scent mirroring his increased distress. Cas removed his hand and offered Dean the water. This time he drank eagerly, gulping it down, reveling in the way the cool liquid felt. He finished off the glass with a sigh, which he cut short when he noticed Cas smirking at him. 

Not thinking it best to look the alpha straight in the eye, Dean settled his gaze somewhere above his shoulder, frowning. Cas sat back against the head board, "What's your name, boy?" he asked.  

Dean faltered, he had not expected that. He had assumed the alpha wouldn't care what his name was, that he was just another omega hole to use and then discard. But he wasn't acting that way, at least not yet, and it was getting damn confusing!

"I expect an answer." The alpha growled and didn't that send a chill down Dean's spine. Not the nice kind of chill.

"Dean," He croaked out, "M'name is Dean."

 

Cas smiled, he'd gotten the omega to talk. _Dean,_  his name. "Dean." he tried it out loud, then nodded, it was perfect for his boy. He hummed in pleasure and watched as Dean flinched at the sound. The thing was exuding fear, the whole room reeked of it. Cas didn't care that the omega was frightened, a part of him liked it, but as much as he hated to admit it, Gordon was right, the omega was going to stink the place up.  He would never be able to sleep with Dean smelling like that beside him. He looked at the boy again. 

Tears were standing in those mossy-green eyes. His dark blonde hair was mussed up already because Cas had found out early it was the perfect length to fist his hand in. Then there was the matter of his lips, plush and red, cock sucking lips. He had to stop thinking like that of his resolve to wait for the boy's heat was going to shatter. First, he had to get Dean a little calmer. He reached up to brush away a tear that escaped. The omega jerk away with a little yelp. Cas tutted at him and pulled Dean to him. The boy panicked, flailing his arms clumsily in an attempt to get away. Cas locked his arms around him, tucking his boy under his chin and stroking over his head and neck.

Dean quieted a little, his scent relaxing a fraction, but still emitted wonderful little whimpers and breathy sobs. Cas petted the boy's ribs and it earned him a shudder. Cas kept soothing the distraught omega and slowly, ever so slowly, the tears stopped falling and the sobs were reduced to an occasional sniffle. Dean pulled his arms in tighter to his body, the circulation returning. Cas began rubbing up and down Dean's upper arms briskly. 

 Dean mewled, it hurt, but it was a good hurt. One that meant there was still life in his arms. Slowly Dean grew less agitated, his scent still anxious, but that was to be expected, but at least he no longer smelt of terror. Cas looked into the omega's face, his eyes were heavy lidded, he was almost toppling over with fatigue. Carefully, Cas arranged the dozy omega into a little spoon and settled in behind him, slipping his arms around Dean and pressing his nose behind the boy's ear. Dean was fast asleep in moments, and Cas enjoyed the feeling of lax omega in his arms.

 

When Dean awoke the next morning, it was to an empty bed and an uncomfortableness pooling in his stomach, the first slick of his heat beginning to drip down his legs.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I like writing Cas better than I do Dean, I'm not sure why. When I'm writing Cas' POV it just seems to flow much better then Dean's POV.
> 
> Anyway, so the next chapter will have Dean's heat in it. I'm scared to write that, I have never ever attempted to write anything like this before, so if its horrible, just like give me pointers and help me fix it or something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go. Dean's heat. Please remember this is extremely dubious consent, because Dean doesn't really know what he is doing. Cas is well aware of this, so it is essentially rape, at least in my head it is.

Cas opened his bedroom door, carrying breakfast for his sleepy boy, he had already eaten. The heat scent hit him full in the face. Oh god, the smell was amazing, his knot took an immediate interest and Cas couldn’t help the growl that rose in his throat. He eyed the bed, it was empty of omega, not that it concerned him, the pup was in the corner, the thread of fear back in his scent. Cas closed the door softly, it wouldn’t do to frighten Dean any more, he wanted him to trust him. Cas worked on controlling his arousal as he walked to the bed and set the plate of pancakes and eggs down on the table. Only after he sat back down on the bed did he look over to the omega.

Dean was wedged in the corner, his hands braced against the walls, and if looks could kill Cas would be dead by now. The heat hadn’t hit him full force yet, but give it an hour or so, the boy would be begging him to fuck him, to fill him up and knot him. Cas smiled at the thought, he could wait an hour, he wanted Dean to come to him. He leaned back casually, “I have breakfast for you, pup.”

“Just kill me already.” Dean gritted out.

Ok, not the reaction he had thought he’d get, but Cas could work with it.

“I don’t want to kill you, Dean.”

The omega whimpered at that, “I know.” He hung his head, despair swirling off of him.

Cas studied him like that, enjoying his pup in his crouched position, the way his shirt pulled tight across his shoulders and revealed the smoothness of them, the tilt of his bent neck, the way he had folded his legs up to his chest. Dean had unwittingly put himself in a wonderfully submissive pose. Cas felt another spike of arousal run through him and quickly tamped it down, but knew it had reflected in his scent when the omega’s head snapped up. There was an audible increase in the boy’s breathing, his eyes widening with dread as he stared at the alpha opposite from him. Dean would have to stop being so enticing or Cas was going to jump on him right then and there.

“Please,”

If he started begging.....

“Kill me.”

Oh.

 

Dean bowed his head down to his chest again.

“Kill me.” he muttered, his voice heavy with tears. “Just kill me.”

He didn't want this alpha to take him through out his heat. He would much rather die right now. Dean had never had an alpha through his heats before, but that hadn't stopped him from wanting one. Heats were miserable to go alone, it was basically his body trying to attract a mate, and if he was in the same room as an alpha Dean knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from seeking the relief the alpha’s knot could provide. Especially since it was an alpha that already smelt good to him. And if the alpha bit him, he would be tied to that alpha for the rest of his life.

Which is why he was begging Cas to kill him now.

The alpha must have chosen to ignore that particular line of conversation, because except for a slight tightening around his mouth, there was no reaction. "Are you going to eat your breakfast now, puppy?" 

Dean swallowed hard. The appetite he had at the moment was not for food. He shifted uncomfortably, glaring at the alpha. Cas' scent was filling Dean's nose, calming and pleasant and  _alpha_ and stop it! Dean shook his head, heat pressing under his skin, he took a deep breath, and that was a mistake, he got a lung full of Cas. Slick escaped his ass and Dean whined, banging his head back against the wall. He was hopeless. "No, don't want it." he hissed. 

 

Cas shrugged, his boy didn't want to eat. He'd let him get away with it this time but if it happened again he would strap him down to a chair and force feed him. He wanted his boy healthy, he would need to be a strong omega to deal with all the things Cas had planed for him. The alpha smiled and picked up a book, it was a simple waiting game now, and Cas had always prided himself on his patience and control. The omega seemed to be suffering quite a bit, but his scent was slowly being taken over by desire. 

Three chapters and an hour later, Dean had yet to make a move toward Cas. Cas eyed him, the boy had crumpled down into a little ball in the corner. He smelt of sweat and want, and he was practically dripping slick. His pup was panting now, pained little breaths that Cas wanted to swallow up. Cas scented the air, his boy's scent was like old books and fir trees, and it was sweetened by the heat. He hummed out his satisfaction with it. Dean's head turned toward him, his eyes glassed over and mouth hanging open slightly. The boy keened high in his throat and made a move to get to his knees.

He reached out a hand to Cas, "Alpha, please."

Cas hid a smile, fucking finally! Just a few moments more and he could have his omega. "Yes Dean?"

The omega whimpered, tears in his eyes, "It hurts, alpha, please" another pant, "make it stop."

The alpha stood up and walked over to his boy, "What do you want, pup?" he asked, reveling in the way Dean's eyes dilated as he drew near. 

Dean reached out for him as he crouched down beside him. He seemed to be having trouble getting words out, but he clutched at Cas' shirt and pulled himself closer, sticking his nose in the alpha's neck. "Want you, your knot." he begged, voice muffled.  

That was good enough for Cas, he wasn't willing to wait any longer, he grabbed his boy and surged up, bringing Dean with him. Growling, he shoved Dean roughly against the wall, pressing as much of his body to the omega as possible. One hand gripped tight in Dean's hair, pulling his head to the side, the other groped at the omega's shirt, as Cas leaned down to capture those red lips. Dean whined and shivered, gasping as Cas slotted a knee between Dean's thighs, pushing up, and Dean grasped at the alpha's shoulders as he was lifted off his feet. Licking into the omega's mouth, Cas managed to peel the damp shirt off the boy and his free hand went down to grip the roundness of that ass.

He growled again, picking Dean up and stalking to the bed. Dean clung to him, breathing in the soothing alpha scent, pulling at the collar of Cas' shirt. Omega's need a lot of contact, preferably skin to skin, and during a heat, that need is just heightened. Cas set him down, tapping the boys chin, "Off with the pants, pup, and on the bed, hands and knees."

Dean hurried to obey, clumsily tugging at the offending articles of clothing. Cas watched, fascinated with the complete turn around from just an hour ago, before hurriedly removing his own clothes. "Alpha, please." the boy begged from where he was presenting prettily on the bed.

Cas knelt behind him and ran his hands up the omega's back, admiring how it was covered with freckles. "I've got you, pup." Cas soothed, pulling the boys cheeks apart.

The dusky pink hole fluttered as the air hit it, and Cas groaned, leaning down to lap at the slick. The response that gained from Dean had Cas searching around for the pups prostate. This was for Cas enjoyment but there was no reason the boy couldn't get pleasure from it as well. Cas knew he'd found the tiny nub when Dean stiffened and moaned. Cas pulled his tongue away and replaced it with two fingers, he didn't want his pup damaged, they had roughly five days of heat to go through, the boy wold be sore enough by the end of it without and added harm. So he took a few moments to open the boy up, scissoring his fingers and crooking them every so often to brush the boy's prostate to reward him for his good behavior. By the the time Cas was finished, he had the boy stretched and rocking back on his fingers, seeking more and encouraging him with happy chitters and moans.

Dean whined at the loss as Cas pulled his fingers away. He was rutting into thin air now, his little omega cock, red, hard and leaking. Cas squeezed the boys ass with one hand and grabbed his own dick, giving it a few quick strokes that had groaning because he was so hard and aching. Then he was thrusting  into that perfect little omega hole and the boy was tensing up at the intrusion. Cas gripped the back of his pups neck, stopping to let Dean adjust to him. It didn't take long before Dean was pushing himself back on the alpha's cock.

"So good for me, Dean, so fucking tight." Cas breathed into the omega's ear and he clenched down on Cas' cock.

Cas pounded hard into the omega, enjoying the sounds that he punched out of the boy, Dean gripped the sheets and arched his back, as the the alpha hit his prostate again and again. Cas could feel the boy tensing beneath him and he knew he was close. His knot was swelling and catching at his pups rim, it wouldn't be long for him either. A few more thrusts, another brush to the prostate and his boy was cumming over the bed, crying out. The walls of Deans channel bore down on his cock and the added pressure was all Cas needed for his knot to lock snugly and he was shooting his load deep inside the omega. He bit a bruising mark into the boys shoulder as his orgasm swept over him.

Dean was trembling with exhaustion as Cas turned him on his side, careful to not pull on the knot, and settled the now sated omega against his chest. Dean purred as Cas brushed his fingers along his side and Cas was beginning to get the idea his pup really liked that. He pulled the blankets over both of them and wrapped his arms around Dean, intertwining their legs as the boy dropped off to sleep. Cas smiled and licked over the bruise he had made, it wasn't a complete mating mark, he didn't want to mate the boy, but it would act as a temporary one, and he could always renew it as he wanted. His pup was perfect, he decided, and sucked a mark over the omegas spine before laying his head back. It would be a while before his knot went down enough for him to pull out, it was still occasionally spurting cum, filling the boy up. By that time Dean would probably be awake and ready for another round. 

Cas idly wondered what Dean's reaction would be when he came completely back to his senses. No doubt interesting to say the least.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, I've made Cas so cold, haven't I?
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think of it!
> 
> *edit* I rewrote the last half of the chapter because the choppy paragraphs were bugging me


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little more porn! I really didn't need to write it for this chapter to work, but it made me happy so I did. And that's what ABO fics are all about anyway, am I right?
> 
> Also, I may have kinda killed John all over again Sorry :-S  
> On the other hand, remember how Dean recreated memories about what happened in purgatory? Yeah.

Cas had been enjoying his pup for the past few days. All Dean was interested in was the alpha's knot, and Cas wasn't complaining. The boy flushed up so prettily, and made such wonderful sounds, wantonly begging for more. It was all quite endearing and Cas found a pleasure he didn't think he would have in the knowledge that he was the only one who had touched his boy like this, made him writhe and moan. Cas looked at the omega sitting in his lap, slowly riding his cock. The boy had his face buried in the alpha's neck, one hand wrapped around Cas' bicep, the other resting on the bed, as he worked himself lazily up and down. All across the omega's shoulders were hickeys and bite marks where Cas had followed the trail of freckles. Marking his pup as his own. At the thought of marking the boy a growl rumbled out and the reaction that brought from the boy was adorable.

An anxious whimper broke from Dean's lips and across Cas' skin as his boy tucked himself tighter into the alpha's chest, stopping his movements. Cas slid his hand up Dean's thigh and flicked his fingers over his ribs, turning his head to press a kiss to his hair. With that encouragement Dean resumed his sleepy motions. Cas closed his eyes and hummed at the sensation, the omega's hole was stretched obscenely wide with all the use it had been getting, Cas was planning on keeping it that way, and it's walls were soaked with slick and alpha cum. Cas moved to suck one of Dean's earlobes into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth and pulling gently. Dean keened, clenching around the knot growing inside him and Cas decided he liked this lazy sex, with his beautifully pliant pup. 

He moved his hand from Dean's thigh to play with the omega's balls, massaging them and tugging gently. His boy cheered him on by a series of hushed _'yes alpha please yes'_ and how could he deny him that? Smiling, Cas took the pup's cock in his fist and began working the boy to his release, twisting his hand up and teasing the slit. A huff of breath punched from Dean's lungs as he leaned back, his hips stuttering before speeding up, chasing the pleasure. The omega rolled his head back, panting, exposing the paleness of his neck to Cas and he couldn't help himself from going forward to latch onto the skin there. Crying out, Dean pushed himself mercilessly down on the alpha's knot, covering Cas' hand with cum, before collapsing forward onto Cas. The poor thing was exhausted from all the fucking they had been doing, but his heat was finally slowing down. Cas thrust up into Dean, his balls tightening up before spilling his own release into the omegas channel. He groaned as his knot swelled, tying them together. He lay back, arranging Dean on his chest and nosing into the boys hair, breathing in the sweet scent deeply. 

 

Dean awoke slowly, feeling warm and sated,  _safe._ He purred and stretched, enjoying his half asleep, half awake state. There was an awkward tugging at his rim and it tore away the last shreds of sleep clinging to him. He sat bolt upright and tried to shift backwards, but the knot inside him pulled painfully, stopping him short. The alpha beneath him woke with a cry, grabbing at his hips. Dean panicked, thrashing around, but the knot kept him locked in place. 

"Dean, puppy stop it." The alpha said above his high pitched whine, "Stop, you'll only hurt your self." 

But Dean didn't stop, he kept pulling away, not caring if he tore himself off the knot, striking out at Cas. With a growl, the alpha seized his wrists and, pushing up, flipped Dean over onto his back, trapping him between the bed and his body. Sobbing, Dean twisted his head from side to side, kicking his legs. "No no, please don't. Please." He cried out. 

Cas left one hand pinning Dean's wrists above his head and grabbed the nape of his neck in a punishing grip. Dean felt himself go limp and quiet. "Dean," the alpha said sternly, "stop struggling."

Uh oh, he sounded really angry, Dean blinked up at him, sniffling. He didn't like being caged in like this, knot stuck up his ass, unable to fight back. Maybe if he hadn't panicked in the first place he would still be on top and that would have been a little better than the current situation. The alpha smiled down at him, "There, it's not so bad is it, pup?"

Cas let go of his neck and trailed a hand down his side and damn that felt nice! Dean whimpered and shook his head, it wasn't as bad as he had imagined. He tried to remember back the last few days. It was all kind of hazy, but he remembered feeling safe, happy, sated and cared for. He couldn't recall a time that he had felt scared or in danger. Maybe he had misjudged Cas.

Heats were usually painful for him, he'd lock himself in his room and lay in a tight ball on his bed or the floor, without an alpha's knot and cum to relive the pain and cool the heat. He would emerge five days later, covered in his own cum and slick and piss, still feeling like something was missing. But he didn't feel that now. No, he felt clean, the alpha must have washed him off because Dean was pretty sure he hadn't done it himself, and there was something wonderful filling him up, little tendrils of warmth curling around him from inside.  And he liked it.

 A small bit of contentment slipped into his scent and the alpha growled, pleased, at it. He leaned down and licked at the side of Dean's neck, and Dean gasped, closing his eyes, a spark of pleasure running through him. He mewled and wiggled into the alpha a little more.  Cas chuckled and mouthed lightly at his claiming mark, making Dean shake with the sensation of it. 

 

Hours later, after Cas' knot had gone down, he had gotten dressed and left the room, telling Dean to stay there and that he would be back soon. Dean was curled up on the bed, idly picking at a thread. He was a little sore, ok he was a lot sore. He hadn't even known it was possible to be that sore. And he had bruises and bite marks all over him. He kinda smelled like Cas a little, and Dean found he didn't mind so much. He was glad he no longer had the knot in him but he sort of missed it too. That was probably just the last remnants of his heat, right? The door pushed open and Dean sat up, thinking it was Cas.

It wasn't, it was the other alpha, Charlie. Hurriedly, Dean hopped off the bed and backed himself into the corner, whining. "Oh, hush, I ain't here for you." Charlie growled at him. "Here," she threw some clothes at him, they landed on the floor a few feet away, "put these on, I don't want to be staring at your junk, that's just disgusting."

 Warily, Dean moved to the clothes and slipped into them. They smelt like soap and just the faintest bit of the alpha standing in front of him. They must be hers. Charlie remained on the far side of the bed. She had fresh sheets and blankets in her arms. "Strip the bed, and then put these on it." she ordered, "I have to wash your messy blankets, I'm not going to make the bed for you too."

Dean pulled the sheets off and bundled them together, handing them to her in exchange for the clean ones. Charlie turned and began to leave, she paused at the door. "Do what Cas says, Dean, cross him and you'll be sorry." and then she was gone.

Dean was left standing in the room, arms full of blankets, worrying over what she had said. Slowly he made up the bed, and then curled up on top of it. 

 

_He was back in the stage coach, under the seat. He didn't like the darkness under there, and he began breathing heavily, scrambling toward the little patch of light. But there was something holding him back, keeping him still. The walls began closing in on him, crushing him. He whined and cried and begged and then suddenly there was a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in to the sunlight, and it was Cas, and he was warmnicesafe. Dean looked into the blue depths of those eyes, thankful this alpha had pulled him from that scary place. He looked around for Alpha Dad, he was standing to the side and took a step toward them, smiling. "Son," he started to say._

_But then the beta, Gordon, was springing at Alpha Dad, and Dean was crying out and reaching for him. Gordon had a machete, he plunged it through Alpha Dad's chest. "No no no, please!" Dean cried as Alpha Dad fell to the ground, blood spilling out._

_And Cas was wrapping him up in his arms, stroking over his hair, Dean clutched at the safe protective shield encasing him, "No, dad, please no." He sobbed, staring at his Alpha Dad's blank face._

_Cas turned him away, petting him soothingly, murmuring, "I'm sorry, shush, Dean, you're alright, you're safe, puppy. Wake up."_

 

"Wake up."

Dean choked on his breathas he was pulled mercifully from his dream, pressed to Cas' chest. He inhaled that spicy earthy scent, shivering. Cas petted his ribs, "You're ok, pup, I've got you." 

Nodding, Dean slipped his arms around the alpha that made him feel safe and squeezed tightly, not wanting to ever let go of him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that just happened...... }:-)
> 
> Anyway, drop a comment, or leave kudos, or both, or what ever. You know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very good, I know. Very poor plot. but the next one will be better (I hope) I haven't had a lot of time (any) to write the last few days sooo, yeah. 
> 
> For those of you wondering about Charlie. This character is based off Dark!Charlie, in S10 E11, There's No Place Like Home, because I liked Dark!Charlie (I know I'm sick) and I wanted a fic with her in it but there wasn't any so I wrote her into this one. 
> 
>    
> MY SISTERS FRIKKIN CAT IS TRYING TO EAT THE FISH OUT OF MY TANK, I SWEAR YOU ANIMAL, IF YOU SO MUCH AS SCRATCH ONE OF MY FISH, I WILL BANISH YOU FROM MY ROOM FOR EVER!

"Sick and tired of sitting around doing nothing while you plug that little bitch up with your knot!" Gordon stormed out of the house, slamming the door.

Cas sighed and rubbed at Deans head. The boy was sitting on his heels beside Cas' chair. It had taken nearly a full week to teach Dean that he wanted him kneeling most of the time. His pup had fought it at first, but eventually had given in.

Charlie crossed her arms, "We're running out of money, Cas. You've never been this distracted before. There was a deputy poking around yesterday. I managed to convince him to go but I don't think it will be long before he comes back. We have got to make a good hit and haul ass out of here." She looked pointedly at Dean, "That might mean you have to leave him behind."

Cas growled, a flare of possessiveness rising in his chest. "NO." He snapped, curling his hand in Dean's hair.

"Ow." Dean muttered quietly, wincing.

"Fine, don't leave him, bring him, whatever." Charlie raised her hands in a placating gesture, but her tone mocked it, "We need to go."

Cas pulled Dean to his feet and stalked to his bedroom. He couldn't bring the boy with him on the robbery, that would be too complicated, but he could come back for him. He wasn't entirely sure his pup wouldn't bolt the first chance he got though. Fortunately, he had a plan that would keep his boy in place. He pushed Dean onto the bed and began searching through the closet. 

"Cas, alpha." Dean said, tentatively.

Cas half smiled. Dean still hadn't figured out what he should call him, Cas or alpha, so he swung in between the two, and sometimes it was both. "What is it, puppy?"

Dean shifted on the bed, "Why is Charlie like that?"

Pausing, Cas turned to glance at Dean "Like what?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, so... hard, I guess."

Cas huffed a laugh and turned back to the closet, "She's an outlaw, Dean, what did you expect, sunshine and roses?"

He could feel the omegas eyes boring into him. There wasn't really any reason Dean couldn't know, he may as well tell him. "She had a mate, Gilda, she was an omega."

"What happened to her?"

He found what he was looking for and reached for them, answering at the same time. "Gilda got killed. Charlie's never been the same."

Cas turned around and watched with a detached sort of pleasure as Dean's eyes settled on the chains hanging from Cas' hands. Realization flickered across his pretty face and he gasped, "No alpha!" 

Then the omega was up off the bed and darting away. But omega's were made to be chased down and caught by alpha's. Cas grabbed him before he got to the door and manhandled the thrashing pup back to the bed, throwing him down. Dean was sobbing, "No, please no, don't, alpha, no." 

He was wriggling and kicking and backing away. Cas wrapped an arm around his waist, his pup still had to learn who was boss, apparently. "Stop it Dean." He growled, trying to contain the flailing boy.

But Dean didn't stop, his scent was soured by fear, and he was fighting against the alpha, "No don't, please, alpha, don't chain me up. You can't."

That was not going to do. Cas wasn't going to have his little boy telling him what he could and could not do. He had been going easy on the boy, letting him adjust gradually, but his pup wasn't obeying now when he needed him to. Cas was just going to have to make him. Quickly he tugged down Dean's pants and laid him over his lap, holding him down. Dean just bucked more fiercely, "No alpha, don't."

Cas slapped his open palm down on Dean's pale cheek. The omega howled, clawing at his leg. Cas hit him again, on the other cheek, "Stop fighting me, Dean." Cas hissed, punctuating his words with slaps to the boy's ass. 

"Alpha, please." Dean cried, but he was still writhing to get away. 

Three more hits, and Dean went stiff as a board, crying and whimpering out pleas for Cas not to spank him anymore. He continued anyways, his boy needed to learn the lesson. He slapped down five strokes and his pup was limp in his lap, "Please Alpha, I'm sorry," another slap, "I'll be good," Slap. "I'm sorry," slap, slap, "Alpha, please, stop."

Two spanks more and Cas gathered the sobbing mess that was Dean into his arms and stroked over his shoulders. Dean huddled into him, burying his face into the crook of the alphas neck, whimpering out apologies and promises.  

"I'm sorry alpha, I'll obey, I'll be good, I promise, alpha. Please don't hit me anymore.  I'm sorry." 

Cas rubbed at the nape of Dean's neck, it always calmed his pup. "You must learn to trust me Dean. I want you to be safe, alright?" He pressed kisses into Dean's sweat dampened hair. "Do you want to be safe?"

It took a moment, but eventually Dean nodded his head jerkily, "Yes, alpha." He mumbled, clinging to Cas, "Just don't want to be left." the  _chained_ was left unspoken, but understood.

"I know puppy, but I'll be back in a little while, I promise." Cas reached around Dean and closed the shackle around his pups wrist. 

He pulled Dean from his neck and grabbed his jaw, admiring his pups tear streaked face. His eyes shone with tears and the little hitch in his breath left his lips trembling adorably. He was beautiful, perfect. Cas kissed Dean hungrily, the boy keened in response and arched into it. Careful not to break the kiss, Cas picked up Dean and moved him so he was resting against the headboard. He caressed Deans ribs before pulling away and wrapping the free end of the chain around the post of the headboard, locking it in place. Dean looked up at him through dark lashes, pleading with his eyes for Cas not to leave him there, chained to the bed. Cas' knot perked up at the sight of distraught omega chained up. A growl slipped out and he leaned down to lick over the dark bruise on Dean's neck. Then he turned on his heel and walked out of the bed room, leaving his pup behind.  

 

Dean watched Cas go, pulling the door shut behind him. Tears began to fall again and he rattled the chain around his wrist.  A tightness settled into his chest, he wasn't entirely sure Cas was going to come back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this chapter, there wasn't a thought of spanking in mind. Then the opportunity presented its self and I was just like, 'eh, why not?'
> 
> I think I should explain Cas a little. Yes he takes care of Dean. Yes he is possessive of him. No he does not love him. This Cas is probably equivalent to when Castiel was working with Crowley, right before be becomes Godstiel. Which basically means he is deceiving Dean.  
> A.K.A. Cas is a piece of shit.


	7. Chapter 7

The room was pitch black. Cas had left hours ago and Dean had cried himself to sleep. Now he was a awake and wished he wasn't. The darkness was pressing down on him, smothering him. Dean sat perfectly still, he could hear his own labored breaths, feel the quickened beats of his heart. He wasn't scared of the dark, but he was scared of being left alone, chained up, in the dark. At least he knew that now. 

Dean felt a wetness on his cheek and realized he had started crying again. Stupid omega softness. He wasn't weak, he shouldn't be crying. He sniffed and told him self to stop. It didn't work. The tears continued to fall. 

He heard a noise at the door and his attention snapped there a moment before it pushed open. His breath hitched, all he could see was a dim form but he could smell that wonderful smell that told him it was his alpha. He whined and shifted forward on the bed, the chain rattling as he moved.

"Hello, pup." Cas said as he lit the lamp.

Dean wordlessly reached out for the alpha, pulling him closer and burying his face into his coat. He breathed deeply, letting the scent calm him. Cas pressed a hand to Dean's back before pulling away to unlock the chains. "We have to go pup, we can't waste much time."

Cas undid the shackle around Dean's wrist and tutted when he saw how red and raw it was. Dean had struggled against the restraint until his wrist had started to bleed. Tucking his injured hand to his chest and hiding it with his other, Dean looked up his alpha, hoping he wasn't going to get another spanking. "M'sorry, alpha." he said, hating how shaky his voice sounded.

"It's alright, Dean. Now get up, we have to go." Cas pulled the boy to his feet and began gathering up his few belongings and shoving them into the saddlebags he had brought in.

Dean watched him silently, handing him his book. Cas gave him a quick peck on the lips, then grasped his hand and tugged him out of the room. Dean followed him down the hall, through the kitchen and out the door. Charlie and Gordon were sitting on their horses, waiting. Charlie held Cas' horse, and Gordon had the lead to a pack horse in his hand. Cas quickly secured the saddlebags to the pack horse and moved to his own horse. 

He placed his hands on Dean's hips and lifted him into the saddle. "Up you go, puppy." 

The alpha settled into the saddle behind Dean and he snuggled under Cas' chin, resting his head on his shoulder and humming in contentment as Cas slipped his arms around him. He heard Gordon say something about a clingy omega bitch and an answering growl from Cas as they rode away from the old farm house. Dean ignored him, he was happy to have his alpha back, so sue him if he liked the contact. 

 

 

Dean wasn't told where they were going and he didn't ask. He just listened to Charlie and Cas argue about it. She didn't like his plan and he did, obviously. The two alpha's couldn't, or rather wouldn't, come up with a compromise that satisfied them both. They rode west. Dean knew because the mountains showed up on the horizon and got bigger as they went. They passed straight through towns, only stopping to replenish their supplies, and slept on the trail. The land began to change from the flat of the plains into the rolls of the foothills. Dean loved watching the mountains, the rough peaks of them touching the blue sky and the way the shadows traveled across their sides. They were big and beautiful and peaceful. They rode through Pueblo Colorado on the morning of the fifteenth day.

By then Dean was done with being on horseback. He wanted to sleep in a real bed, and he wanted a roof over his head, because his frikkin omeganess or whatever wanted it. Late in the afternoon they rode into an obscure canyon. If Dean hadn't gone through the tiny opening he wouldn't have believed it was there. The narrow gully opened a little wider as they rode along and then ended abruptly, its steep walls rising high above them and blocking the sun. Dean glanced around the space and spotted a cabin butted up against the canyon wall. Well, it was more like a log house, it was too large to be a proper cabin.  As they approached a tall blonde haired man came out of the door. He had a rifle in his hand.

"Hello, Luci." Cas said, pulling his horse to a stop, a few yards away.

"Cas, well I must say, you are the last person I was expecting." The man leaned against the door post, looking over the group. His eyes rested on Dean a few seconds longer. "You and your cronies stop by for a visit?"

"We were wondering if we could stay by for a while. Was getting uncomfortable in Kansas. Thought we might give Colorado a try." Cas said.

Dean sniffed the air. Cas smelt wary, but it was nothing to the blantant distrust pouring off Charlie and, strangely enough, Gordon. It was all directed to the man with the rifle. He was an alpha, Dean could smell him too, like fire and smoke, and it made him want to gag. 

"Of course you can stay here, Cas, you know your always welcome. Come on in, the missus just made some coffee." The alpha smiled.

The voice was too sweet, it was hiding something darker. A sick little feeling twisted low in Dean's gut as Cas lifted him down to the ground. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter took a while. Shit decided to hit the fan in my life, and I haven't really felt like writing, so sorry about that.  
> The first part of this chapter came together great but then the next part wasn't working for me (seriously I re-wrote it like six times) but I wanted to get this posted because I work tonight, tomorrow night and all day Saturday, so I sat down and tapped out the last half of this chapter. Turns out I just need to concentrate on it for it to work, ha, who knew?  
> Any way, next chapter will be interesting. Cause it's going to be in Cas' POV view and I like writing that, so yeah.
> 
> The only reason they are now around Pueblo, is because I've spent about four years of my life road tripping all over the States and Canada and I really enjoyed Pueblo. So that's where I stuck them. That and the end of this fic is going to be dramatic and sad and you are all going to hate me and it has to happen it the mountains simply because that's what I want.
> 
> I feel this chapter is short, well shorter than usual. Is this chapter short?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at that, another chapter. Fucking finally! I don't know what happened. Actually I do, work is what happened. Which speaking of, I have to go to in about forty minutes, so I'm posting this now, before I forget.

You could slice through the tension in the room with a knife if you were so inclined. They had been at Lucifer's cabin for a week and Charlie and Gordon still stank of wariness. It was causing the pup to be on edge all the time. Well that and the looks Lucifer and his alpha mate, Bela, kept giving Dean. Like they wanted to eat him alive. It annoyed Cas. His pup had just been getting so relaxed and pliant, now they were just sliding backwards. He wasn't happy with Lucifer and Bela either, they kept eye fucking his boy.  _HIS_ boy. No one else would touch him if he had anything to say about it.Which he did, by the way. He spent most of his days trying to soothe the omega, and sending the two alphas warning glares, not that they seemed to be picking up on them. 

The pup was curled up on the floor by his feet as Lucifer and Charlie argued over weather of not they should pull a train heist. Lucifer was in favor of it, they had enough people to pull it off safely, he said. Charlie disagreed, but then she disagreed with every thing Luci or Bela said. 

"There is a shipment of hundred thousand dollars on a train in four days." Lucifer's voice was calm and steady, but his scent was boiling with rage. "An opportunity like that doesn't happen every day and you think we should pass it up."

"I don't think it's a good idea. It is a risk we can't afford to take."

"Since when do you care about the risk? I seem to recall a time you were reckless as fuck."

Charlie clenched her hands into fists beside her and growled icily. "Fine. You can go and lift the money off the train. I will not be a part of it. When you come back all torn up, don't say I didn't warn you." She got up and strode out of the cabin.

Lucifer smirked and turned to Cas. "Whatdaya say there, Cas, you're in right?"

Cas tilted his head and squinted after Charlie. He didn't want to go against his friend, but a hundred thousand dollars didn't happen every day, as Luci had said. It was too much to let through his fingers. He nodded slowly, "I'm in."

Luci clapped his hands together, "Good, then what do you say we celebrate a little?"

Bela smiled, "You've been keeping that omega all to your self, Cas. Don't you think it's time you shared him?" 

A distressed whine matched the sliver of fear that washed though the omega's scent. Cas sat up straighter and reached down to stroke a hand over his head. "Dean," he said, "go to our room." The pup hesitated a little in rising to his feet. "Now, puppy."

He watched his boy move on shaky feet before he turned back to the Alpha pair. His voice was low and dangerous. "He is mine and you will not touch him."

Bela scoffed at him. "It's not like you have mated him, he's got your claim, but that doesn't mean anything."

Anger rolled though Cas. It filled his scent, even he could smell it. Dean froze in the doorway as Cas lurched to his feet, stalking over to the boy, ignoring the way he cowered and whined. Roughly he grabbed the boys arm and fisted a hand in his hair, pulling it to the side. He heard Lucifer's chair scrape back as the alpha stood up. In one swift motion, Cas leaned down and sunk his teeth into the side of Dean's neck. The spark of the mating slithered under his skin as he felt the bond lock in place. He heard the boy gasp and twitch before going completely limp. Cas held the boy up and raised his head. Slowly he turned to face the two alphas, shock was evident on both their faces. "Dean. Is. Mine." Cas gritted out.

 He was met with silence, neither alpha thinking it wise to challenge him. Dean whimpered and snuggled into his chest a little deeper and it broke Cas out of his staring match. Quickly he scooped up his pup and carried him to their room, laying him down on the bed. Dean clung to Cas' shirt, tugging a little on it and Cas growled  at his pups audacity. The boy keened and his eyes fluttered closed as he tipped his head to the side, barring his neck. Immediately Cas' gaze locked onto the bite he had left. It was perfect and right, it made his pup truly his. He admired it a moment more before dipping down to lap away the blood bubbling from it. The action pulled a breathy moan from Dean and the omega tentatively brought his hand up to the back of Cas' head, threading his finders through the alphas hair.

Cas could smell the slick dripping down the boys thighs. He rumbled out a pleasured sound and sucked on his mark. Deans body stiffened under him, "Alpha" he cried out.

"Quiet Dean." Cas ordered gently as he raised his head and began unbuttoning the boys shirt.

The pup sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down to stifle his sounds. Smiling, Cas pressed a kiss to the corner of Dean's mouth. "Good boy." he whispered. 

The boy had been thrown into a mating heat. His regular heat hadn't been that far off anyway, the bite had just sped things up a bit. Not that Cas minded, just he knew one thing, and that was Charlie had probably been right about coming here. As soon as they were finished with this train heist he had just agreed to, Cas was going to pack up his gang and his omega and find their own place for a good long while. He didn't want his pup around Luci and his skeevy mate any longer than necessary. Especially as he was now in heat. 

 But right now, Cas concentrated on taking his boy,  _his omega_ , the way the pup needed right now, giving him a knot to sate his heat, covering him in his alpha scent both inside and out, a warning for other alpha's to stay away, because this omega belonged to him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am making no promises when another chapter will be out. Because I really don't know when.


	9. Chapter 9

And here is that dreaded chapter that actually isn't a chapter. Remember how I said shit had hit the fan in the family life. Yeah, I wasn't kidding. Both my sister and I were kicked out of our parents house, we had to find a place to stay, and make sure we could keep our jobs. At the moment, it is just a little to much to try and keep writing this. I enjoy writing this story and I promise I will come back to this at a later date, I just don't know when that may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be deleted later.


End file.
